


Electricity Out.

by Miizurichan



Series: Queer basket girls [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, FEM!KISEAO, Sex Toys, dominant(?) kise, genderbended kiseao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a storm, the electricity in the Kise/Aomine household shuts off, leaving the two lovers in the dark. Things take a turn for something that they would not need to see, to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity Out.

It was the day after they graduated from their high schools. Aomine spent most of the graduation party at Touou and Kise spent most time at Kaijou but as the evening turned to night, both girls excused themselves and met up at their shared apartment. 

Originally it was an apartment Kise's manager had given her, but she decided to pay for it herself with the help of Aomine.At first, Aomine seemed uncertain of moving in with the blonde girl but she quickly changed her mind and figured it was better this way. At least they wouldn't get caught now. 

They had been living together for about a month when graduation came and naturally the two idiots had gotten their hats mixed up. They fixed it before they got their diploma but it still was weird as they were pretty much the only ones with other colours on their hats.

Now they were cuddling on the couch in the living room with some boring movie on. “Daikicchi.. The wind is getting really loud and strong.” Kise wasn't scared of storms, but she didn't like them. Sometimes, her mind would play tricks on her and it would seem like the whole apartment shook. Thankfully, she always had her girlfriend there, just like now. “Don't worry about it, it'll go over.” Aomine pulled her girlfriend a bit more into her lap and kissed her temple. 

However, as soon as the words left Aomine's mouth, the lights flickered before going out. The storm took the electricity. “GO OVER? You call this going over, Daikicchi?” She sat up and looked around herself. “C'mon Ryouta..We ca-” “No, we can't Help me find candles and maybe a flash light.” 

The blonde girl tried to feel her way over to the cabinet where she knew they kept all things like that. Aomine found no other choice but to get up too. “Ryouta, you're gonna trip and fall, just wait wherever you are.” With the dark skinned girl also fumbling around in the living room, it was all bound to fail. 

As the two lovers crashed into each other, the blonde managed to knock over a some books on the bench part of the cabinet. “What the heck are you doing, Ryouta?!” 

“I could ask you the same, Daikicchi!” The taller of the two groaned and found something to hold on to while getting up. 

“Find a way to the couch and I'll fix the rest.” Aomine sighed and put her hands at her hips, though it wasn't visible in the dark.

“No, I'm going to the bedroom. I know we have candles and a long lighter there.” The pout was almost visible in the dark. Kise tried to find her way to the bedroom, only yelping and stumbling over her own feet a few times. 

Once in the bedroom and searching for the candles and the lighter a bright light shot into the room. Kise, naturally, thought it was the lightening, but when it didn't disappear, she turned her head back to her girlfriend. 

Aomine was leaning against the door frame, a lazy grin stretched over her pink lips. “You're not so good at this, are you? Come on, just get onto the bed, we don't need no candles.” The blonde stood up and pouted. “What do you mean don't need any candles? If the battery goes flat on that flash light then we're done for.” Aomine almost wanted to roll her eyes as she handed the extra batteries and the flash light to Kise. 

Ignoring the confused looks from her girlfriend, she opened their naughty drawer, pulled out the double dildo strap on for it as well as a clit vibrator. “We're not done for, and like I said, we don't need no candles.” Aomine walked toward her girlfriend with a grin, tossing her the strap on. Kise instantly knew what that meant, and she wasn't complaining.

Aomine had no explanation for why she got horny whenever there was a storm and a blackout, but she knew it took Kise's mind off of the things around them. That, and they both got something good out of it. It wasn't that she didn't get to be “on top”, it was more the fact that the electricity was gone. It made it sexier, but sex with Daiki was always sexy. 

Wasting no time, Aomine leaped and jumped onto the blonde while throwing off her shirt. Kise threw off her own shirt and all but attacked her girlfriends mouth while yanking down the pants she was wearing, earning the same treatment herself. 

Neither of them cared for the rain whipping the glass of the windows, neither of them cared for anything but each other at this moment. Kissing down Aomine's neck, Kise stroked her hand up her back and easily unclasped her bra with two fingers. Humming lightly in approval the blunette flung her bra across the bedroom, looking back at Kise with a raised eyebrow and a teasing look. “We're not going quick, the storm's not gonna go over just yet.” Kise placed a light kiss at the corner of Daiki's mouth, running her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. 

They weren't big, but that would just be a disadvantage, especially when playing basketball. Regardless of size, Kise loved her breasts, she didn't have all that large hands, so Daiki's breasts could barely fit in when Kise cupped them with her entire hand. 

She loved the way their skin was so different, but felt so great when pressed up together. “Are you gonna keep your hands still for all eternity, Ryouta? Hurry up and touch me for real will you..” Regardless of hard words, they didn't hold their usual teasing. With a groan of half-hearted annoyance, Aomine reached around Kise to unclasp her bra, flinging in the same direction as her own bra. Aomine wouldn't admit it to anyone but Kise, but she absolutely loved Kise's breasts over any model ever. Kise was your normal D-cup, but even that bothered her back at times. 

Kise did have more sensitive nipples, but with that also came being ticklish, so stepping carefully when playing on her chest was something Aomine never seemed to learn. Somehow, at some point, she'd always slip just a bit and end up with a laughing girlfriend instead of a horny one. Not that she minded, Kise's laugh was wonderful. 

Neither of them were into being over stimulated, but then again, neither of them could really get an orgasm without having some kind of friction on their clit. They tried various double dildos with no luck until they found a strap on dildo that also was a double dildo. For the one wearing it, it caused enough friction on the clit to get an orgasm whereas the other one would most likely need a clitoris vibrator or a hand to help.

While Aomine was thinking, Kise had already made her way down the tan body and to her sex. “Back to the present now?” Kise looked up at her girlfriend with a sly smile, she was laying on her stomach between Aomine's spread legs. “Oh, I'll be more than back to the present if you're going to continue being down there.” Kise giggled at the sly and horny tone in her girlfriend's voice. “Oh, will you? How fantastic~” Aomine loved these moments, the foreplay. 

Not only was It important to them both, but it was not often that Kise wanted to do it. Mostly because Aomine was too lazy to shave and Kise didn't like body hair all that much. Kise often stood for that, but sometimes if there was too much hair, Kise would wax her instead of shave her. It was a light 'punishment' for not shaving, but it also kept the hairs away longer. 

Kise lifted her girlfriend's legs up a bit to put them over her own shoulders and kissed along the smooth dark thighs beside her head. Daiki was already breathing a tiny bit heavier and Kise loved listening to it. Kise kissed on the skin spots right beside Daiki's sex and she could feel the heat radiating to her cheeks as she kissed around. “Ryouta, hurry uuup..” She could hear that Daiki was impatient so she grinned and gave her sex a long, slow lick. 

That was how she always started, and she could hear that sharp intake of breath from her girlfriend. She licked over it again and sucked gently on her labia. As the electricity was still out, Kise had no way of knowing just where she was until she used her mouth to explore. She continued licking and sucking on various spots until she knew that Daiki was horny enough, she then moved her mouth a bit up to use the tip of her tongue against the clit in a mix of fast and short movements. 

Daiki moaned and arched her back as two of Kise's fingers slid into her while her head was already swimming from the pleasure on her clit. She liked toys, but nothing was like the feeling of a wet tongue moving fast on her clit. She held onto the pillow under her head with her left hand and reached down to tangle her right hand in Ryouta's hair. She wanted to breathe heavier, shorter and faster but for her that would lower the pleasure. She made herself breathe heavy and slowly instead and she just couldn't stop the moans and groans that slipped past her lips with every breath. 

Daiki tightened her legs a bit around her girlfriend as she felt her height approaching fast. Kise massaged the inner part of the clitoris and switched between sucking on the outer clit and moving the tip of her tongue fast over it. It was just the stimuli Daiki needed and Kise could feel her muscles working around her fingers as Daiki tensed up and shuddered as she rode out her orgasm. 

She usually didn't make a lot of noise, but the noises changed when she came, they almost sounded like heavy, but small whimpers. Kise pulled her fingers out slowly and licked them before moving up to kiss her girlfriend lightly while fumbling for the double dildo and the lube. 

Daiki loved being penetrated right after getting an orgasm, she loved the sensitivity there then and that was especially when it was doggy style. “Turn over, lover.” Kise's voice got a bit heavier, she could feel herself being dangerously horny as she always got after giving her girlfriend that treatment. She lubed up her end of the double dildo before pulling it on and fastening the straps, she groaned softly as it smoothly slid into herself and settled nicely against all the right spots. 

Daiki had already turned over and put her bum in the air, but she was way too tired after that orgasm to steady herself with her arms so she just rested her head on the pillow and waited. She didn't have to wait long until she felt the soft, warm hands on her bum and the lube covered dildo slide between her labia and stretch her sensitive opening. It wasn't painful, it was fantastic. 

Daiki could never really explain why she felt the way she did, she just loved it. “Fuck, Ryouta..” Kise hummed softly and held onto Daiki's hips as she started thrusting. Even with the straps securely tightened, the dildo in her moved a bit as well, giving her pleasure as well. At first she thrust slowly, but neither of them could keep it that slow for long so Kise thrust faster and breathlessly asked her girlfriend to get the clit vibrator she knew they put on the bed somewhere. Daiki fumbled around for it, almost forgetting it in her haze of pleasure.

She reached back to hand Kise the small, red clitoris vibrator before slumping forward again as a wave of pleasure flushed through her. Kise turned on the clitoris vibrator and leaned more over her girlfriend as the thrust so that she could reach to her clit. As she did this she sped up her thrusting and could feel herself getting closer to release. Kise knew she couldn't last long like this and Daiki knew it as well. She was already at her limit because of her sensitivity. 

Daiki arched her back and tightened her hold on the pillow as the first wave of her orgasm shook though her entire body. She could feel Kise tighten her hold on her hips and rock her through her orgasm with steady thrusts. Kise felt her legs shake a bit as her orgasm washed through her as well. She kept the clit vibrator to her girlfriend's clit until they were both done and very tired from the intense orgasms. 

Kise turned off the vibrator and pushed it to the side as she slid the dildo out of Daiki's sex and unfastened the straps to slide it out of herself slowly before pushing it away and flopping down next to her spent girlfriend. “The power should go out more often if this is what happens..” Kise yawned and snuggled up to her dark skinned girlfriend. “mmh, sure. Whatever you say, babe..” Daiki knew she sounded passive, but she was so spend and tired that all she wanted to do was get her goodnight kiss and go to sleep. 

Kise knew this too, and she didn't mind, it was Daiki after all. She smiled and gave her the goodnight kiss and pulled the sheets over them and cuddled close, perfectly ready to sleep and wake up happy the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my little series of genderbended basket boys who are now basket girls. And what can I say, I like it better when Kise is on top c:


End file.
